Your The Stef to My Lena
by SherriPoloTP
Summary: So this may become a series of one shots, depends on if you guys leave me suggestions that I can write. But for now it is a one shot about the aftermath of Lena's 40th birthday party, and the content is rated M. (Changing this bio later when I get one shot suggestions.)


**SO HERE IS A NICE LITTLE SMUTTY CHAPTER AFTER LENA'S 40TH BIRTHDAY FOR YOU READERS. HOPE YOU ENJOY. (:**

STEF

As I held my wife in my arms as we danced with each other pelvis to pelvis and our hands roaming each other, I couldn't help but feel more joy than ever. I just loved having my wife in my arms.

I looked at my wife and she leaned in to kiss me.

"I love you," she said to me.

"I love you too birthday girl," I said to me wife and I winked at her.

"I just love that wink you always do," she said with the silly grin she does.

"I know that is why I did it, and I thinkI may have another gift for you later," I said to my wife with a smirk on her face.

"Oh is that so," Lena said to me with her eyebrow raised at me.

"Yes it does, it just involves you in your birthday suit," I said to her.

"Hmmm I think that can be arranged," she said to me and we just danced together closer and closer.

Later on that day after the party was over we was all to tired to clean up so everybody made sure tomorrow morning that they was free to help with the cleanup.

All the kids were getting ready for bed and Lena's parents were sleeping downstairs.

"Omg, I can not wait to get this itchy outfit off," Lena said taking off all her jewelry and putting them away.

While she was doing that I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Did you have fun baby," I asked the curly brunette. While I moved her hair to the other side so I can kiss her neck.

"I really did, thanks for doing that for me, I always wanted a 70's birthday party. She said to me as she moved her head to the side for better access for me to kiss her neck.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed your party," I said to her as my lips attached to her neck and I started to suck softly, softly enough not to leave a mark. My hands started to roam her lower torso as my mouth continued to do wonders on her neck. I started to hear soft moans come from her mouth. I loved kissing her neck because it was so soft and it was a huge turn on spot for her. Lena moved her hair to the top of her head and pinned it up with a twisty tie. I moved my mouth around her neck and started to kiss more and more of it. And more quiet soft moans came from her mouth. I turned her around in my arms and I leaned down so I could kiss her neck from the front and she leaned her head back some more and I licked up and down her neck until I got to the top of her chest. I moved back up and noticed I left a small mark on the left side of her neck but it was nothing that she couldn't cover up with make up. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss those soft lips she had.

"Come on baby, take that off," I said to her referring to her polyester jumpsuit. She reached to the side and unzipped it and she let it fall to the ground. All that was left on her was her was her black strapless bra and a matching black thong.

"You are so sexy baby," I said to my wife who was smirking at me.

"Are you sure about this the kids probably aren't sleep and my parents are right downstairs," she said to me in hesitation.

"Yes I am sure, we just have to be quiet like we always do when the kids are home and we decide to have sex."

"Alright your turn," she said to me reaching in front of me to get rid of my vest.

Uhh uhh no," this is my show you just do what I say.

"Yes, master," she said to me.

I grabbed Lena and she wrapped her legs around me and I picked her up and she leaned down to give me a kiss and when her tongue entered my mouth I met hers and we kissed like our lives depended on it. I walked over to our bed and dropped her down and I climbed on top of her and our mouths made wonders with each other. I lifted up my body a little more so I can unbutton my vest and take off my tie. I knew Lena really wanted my clothes off. So while we made out I unbuttoned my shirt as well and threw it across the room and I was left in my bra and pants.

I was still a little hesitant about my new implants. Yes I liked them and so did my wife but it was still different because they were hard and I have no nipples. So as we continued to make out I reached down and unbuttoned my pants and I managed to kick them off. I laid on top of my wife so our bodies were touching each others. I reached down and grabbed her legs so she could wrap her legs around my waist and she had her hands in my short hair. I started to kiss down her body and when I got to her breast. I reached behind her and unclasped it. I sucked on her breast until they got hard and she moaned softly and I continued to lick down her body. When I got to the heat of her thighs I lifted her legs so they were resting on my shoulders. I kissed the inside of her thighs and started to suck on the sensitive spots that I knew was another turn on spot on my wife. I started to hear her moan a little loud and I knew if she got to loud and she as well that she was going to have to grab a pillow to stifle her moans.

Her black thong was still on so I licked the outside of it and I smelt her scent.I loved how she smelled a musky sweet smell that I only knew she carried. Lena reached down and removed her panties, and placed her legs back on my shoulders. Once she did that I began to feast. I sucked on her clit first to swell it up. I sucked on it so more before I went to her inner folds and sucked on them I licked them. I used the flat of my tongue to rub it up and down Lena's pussy and this made her hips jump up. I had to grab her hips so she can stay in place.

"MMMM right there baby, don't stop doing that love," Lena moaned as I used the flat of my tongue to eat her.

I used my tongue to eat her hole as cum started to come out of it. I felt her legs start to tremble and her moans get louder. I sucked on her clit some more as I felt her cum and I licked up her juices. She laid there getting her breath back after her orgasm and I immediately got an idea.

"Hey love, sit here and I will be right back."

I ran to the bathroom and undressed myself and I went into our bathroom cabinet to grab the strap- on that Lena and I loved so much. It was a little big and stocky, but not too long.

I went back out into our room and Lena immediately got a smirk on her face.

"Well happy birthday too me, she said.

"Yes, now get on all fours please," I demanded the brunette. She turned around and got on her hands and knees and positioned myself behind her, I loved seeing how vulnerable she was. Her ass spread wide open and I could see her pretty trimmed pussy. I reached down and rubbed her swollen clit to get her wet so I can slip the dildo in her easily.

Once I felt her get wet enough again, I grabbed he fake manhood and placed it at her opening and started to go in slowly and I heard a grunt from Lena.

"Let me know if I am hurting you," I said to her.

"No it's fine just a little tight," she said to me.

"Just let me know if it hurts you," I said to my wife as I started to enter her more slowly until it was all the way in. I started to pump into her very slow at first so she can ease into it. Her soft and hardy breaths informed me she wasn't in pain. So I decided to pick up the pace just a little bit.

"Oh my god," I heard my wife moan.

"You ok," I asked her.

"Yes, go a little faster please," she asked me to do.

"So I grabbed her hips and started to pump into her faster and harder. She was moving her ass back some. As time continued to pass on as I fucked her, I heard noises come out of her that didn't normally come out of her.

"Ahh shit baby, please go faster," Lena moaned.

I went as fast as I could and the bed started squeaking and Lena's ass slapped up against my pelvis. Lena buried her head in the pillow to stifle her loud moans that were coming out of her.

I pulled the dildo out of her and flipped her over on her back and I grabbed her legs so they were up on my shoulders. And I rotated my hips as I fucked her in this position.

"Mmmmm, Stef your doing me so good Ahhh.." Lena said to me. And when I bent her legs back to give me more leeway to pound into her, she screamed.

"Lena shush," I said to her as I chuckled a bit. I pumped in and out of her in this position until sweat was dripping off of my body. I felt her body start to tremble and I knew it was time for her release.

"OHMYGODOHMYGOD AHHHHHHH," Lena screamed out and I just pumped in and out faster and shook my head, because I knew that scream woke up the whole house.

I pulled the strap on out of her and took the harness off as she caught her breath and then started coughing.

"Whoa, you okay honey" I asked her.

"Yes, I,m fine just never had an orgasm like that before in awhile. I'm okay though, that was amazing.

"Well I'm glad because I am exhausted, I need to be more careful when we have sex like that , I am no spring chicken."

"You was amazing and I loved my 40th birthday party, and awesome sex with my wife," Lena said giving me a kiss on my lips.

"I'm just worried that we are going to hear about your birthday sex in the morning," I said to her, giving her my fake death glare.

"Whoops was I that loud," she said to me.

"Yes you was, but it's okay, I'm pretty sure you woke up the kids but they have headphones.

"I love you, and thanks for everything," she said to me moving closer to me and cuddling me as we set sail to head to bed.

"I love you too, Happy Birthday."

 **SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES. SO IF YOU WANT MORE ONE- SHOTS PLEASE PM ME OR COMMENT TO LET ME KNOW. :)**


End file.
